Fairy Tail: The Everlasting Bonds
by bluegreen25
Summary: It's been almost two years since anyone has seen Lucy, however, that's about to change. Once they find her, what will happen? Does Lucy still have to worry about a warning that was given to her almost two years ago? Why did she disappear in the first place? Sequel to Fairy Tail: The Unbreakable Bonds.
1. Chapter 1

"LUUCCCY—!"

Natsu woke up abruptly. He took off the pink covers and threw them onto the floor. He slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he got himself a glass of water; he drank it in a single gulp. He then began to rub his eyes with his forearm.

"Natsu?" Happy, who was woken up when Natsu threw the covers and him on the floor, flew over to his friend.

Natsu looked over at the blue cat. "You're awake?"

Happy decided to leave out the comment that Natsu was the one that woke him up and rather addressed something more important. "Did you have another dream about Lushii?"

"Yea…"

The exceed looked at him with sorrowful expression, he never knew exactly what to say when Natsu got like this. "Let's go back to sleep Natsu. We need to wake up early tomorrow to go on a mission to pay Lushii's rent."

"Yea…" He then gave the exceed a smile, "After all, Lucy could come back any minute now! She'll start whining if she finds out she owes rent money." Natsu headed back to Lucy's bed. He laid there, thinking about everything that has been on his mind.

Almost two years prior, he had started getting feelings for his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia. Those feelings were always there, but he being the dense idiot, didn't begin to figure it out until way later. He remembered Lucy's surprise party that he and the others set up, he remembered her bright smile as she was surrounded by her friends. He also remembered giving her the gate key of that weird talking crown, as well as saving her at that party from a falling chandelier. Natsu also remembered the time she went on a mission without him, he was upset, but when he heard her perform along with team Shadow Gear, he couldn't help but smile. He then thought back to the time when he drank that potion and turned into a little kid again, it was probably his favorite memory not only because he got to spend so much time with Lucy, but also because he got to see Lucy smile again, not to mention that he finally found a moving object that wouldn't make him want to throw up. He also remembered his jealousy, and how in the end, it got the best of him. He remembered seeing a tear roll down her cheek. He had made her cry, he could never forgive himself for that...

Natsu gave a loud yawn. He adjusted himself on the bed. The last thing he thought of before he went to sleep was all the times he had saved her. He felt his heart begin to burn…he couldn't save her that time…but he hasn't lost hope. He still feels Lucy, he still waits for her to return.

Again, Natsu woke up abruptly. It was as if he had gotten any sleep at all. As he rose up, he found Happy awake already. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was eating," Happy explained.

"Without me!?"

"Aye! I was going to wait for you, but then I didn't."

Natsu sighed and went into the kitchen. He went through Lucy's refrigerator and helped himself to some food.

Once he was done, he and Happy headed out to the guild. They got there in no time and headed straight to the request board.

The guild itself, hadn't changed much. Fairy Tail was still as grand as ever, however, its liveliness wasn't what it used to be. Many of the people were still upset over what happened to Lucy, but others had learned to cope with it.

"Were taking this mission Mira," Natsu told her as he gave her the request.

"Ara, ara. This is in Hargeon," She commented as she handed the paper back to him.

He nodded. "Yea! We haven't been there in a long time, right Happy?"

"Aye! Natsu, remember not to destroy anything. We need this money for Lushii's rent," Happy told him.

"Yea, yea I know. Come on Happy, let's go!" He turned back. "See you later Mira!"

Mira waved at them as they walked out. She was happy that Natsu was doing much better now. At first, he shunned everyone and blamed himself heavily for what had happened, however, Mira and other people within the guild didn't let him stand for it. To Mira, it was as if she had lost her little sister all over again. Seeing Lucy disappear just like she had seen Lisanna do so many years back made Mira break down and cry, but even so, it made her realize that there was hope. Like Lisanna, maybe Lucy would come back to them. She sincerely hopes that it is the same, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that she was somehow wrong in feeling so.

"Salamander's wasting his time." Everyone turned to look at Gajeel. He was sitting down in a table by himself, with the exception of Panther lily by his side. He placed his feet on top of the table when he spoke again. "Bunny girl's not coming back. She died right in front of our eyes."

In another table, almost right across from Gajeel's, Levy slammed her hands on the table top. "Lu-chan isn't dead!"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Who are you trying to kid? You were there when it happened. That girl's dead, she's been dead for almost two years already!"

The guild got quiet. "You're wrong…" Levy rose from her seat and walked over to him. "Stop spitting out lies!"

Gajeel got up. "They aren't lies you bookworm." He turned to look at the rest of his guild mates. "They can tell you that I'm right."

Mira stopped thinking for a while and looked over at the two with a sad smile. "Please stop with this."

Gajeel turned to look at her. "You're just as delusional as them! Can't you dumbasses just accept it and move on?"

"Gajeel-kun is right…" Juvia began, "Lucy is gone…"

Levy stared at the water mage with disbelief, she could handle Gajeel's insensitive comments but not anyone else's. "Not you too Juvia!"

Gray stood by Juvia's side as she received criticism from some of the people in the guild. "Oi. We all have different opinions on what we think happened, but I'll kick your guys' asses if you glare at her again."

Juvia looked up at him with a grateful look in her eyes. "Gray-sama…"

Erza rose from her seat. Initially, she didn't want to partake in this discussion. It was a constant problem that was always addressed at their guild, and throughout time, it only got worse. The scarlet headed mage used one of her swords to cut the table in half, earning her the attention of the two-sided bickering guild. "This needs to stop." She looked at all of them with a serious expression, "The constant arguing needs to end. What would Lucy say if she were here? What would she say if she knew that this was all because of her?"

The members looked down, ashamed at their bickering; Levy began to tear up. "Lu-chan…"

"Lucy would surely blame herself for this, she would start crying if she knew that her beloved guild members were fighting because of her," Erza then wore a sorrowful expression. "I know that we all miss her, but we have to keep moving forward. That is what Fairy Tail does, that is what Lucy did when she found out her mother and then her father, had died. She didn't continue mourning, instead, she continued to smile and make the best out of this world."

"But Erza…" Mira began, "Lisanna was also gone for a long time and now look! She's here again. The same could be true for—"

Lisanna interrupted her. "Mira-nee is right! If I was able to stay alive, then so is Lucy!"

"Edolas doesn't have any more magic," Panther lily told her. "You should know that."

"That's right!" Macao told them. "Where do you think she would go?"

"Dad…" Romeo began.

"But Lu-chan…"

Wendy came up to the girl and gave her a hug. "Sorry. I should have said something sooner about Lucy-san being in trouble…"

Levy wiped her tears and hugged the small dragon slayer. "It's not your fault."

"I think it's time for you shitty brats to realize that one of our dear nakama is gone," Master began to say from the bar counter. "Wherever she is, may she be happy always."

Everyone looked at everyone else as Master said this. It's true, they now realized that they were thinking of their own feelings rather than anyone else's feelings. It was time that they overcame this, together.

Mira smiled. "Master and Erza are right. We need to accept that Lucy is gone, and hope that she is happy." She then hugged Lisanna.

Gajeel scratched his head, and glanced over at Levy for a short while. "I'm sorry for being insensitive."

"We just need to move forward," Cana said with a grin as she picked up her first beer mug in what seemed to be more over a year.

The guild then began to have one of their lively parties. People who haven't spoken in a while started to apologize and share drinks. For now, it appeared that the guild hadn't changed at all to begin with. Not everyone in the guild was ready to accept the fact that their beloved nakama was gone, some of them were hesitant, however, they tried to do what they thought was best for Fairy Tail.

"What are we going to do about Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"You're right about that Wendy. He is convinced that she's still out there," Carla commented.

Mira set down the mug she was cleaning. "You're both right. I don't think he'll like the idea that we all decided to move forward."

Lisanna, who was sitting next to Wendy, Carla, and Levy on the counter in front of Mira, sighed. "I kind of feel a little jealous that when I was gone, he forgot about me right away…"

"What are you trying to say?" Mira asked a bit surprised.

Lisanna smiled. "Nothing…I just wish for Lucy to come back."

Levy then spoke. "You still think?"

Lisanna nodded. "After all, we only saw a bright light, nothing else."

"I feel we shouldn't get our hopes up though," Mira said, "I've been thinking about it, but if we believe it and it turns out to be false, I don't think I would be able to overcome it."

"You've got us there Mira-san," Wendy told her as Carla nodded in agreement.

"I don't care, I still believe in Lu-chan." As Levy finished up her sentence, she was approached by Gajeel.

"Shrimp…" He began.

Levy rose from her seat and sighed deeply. "If you're here to apologize, then don't. I forgive you."

Gajeel blinked. "You do?"

"Yes," She told him.

"Then that means—"

She interrupted him. "No. It won't go back to the way it used to. You didn't want to believe in me…you were insensitive through the whole thing. I believe in Lu-chan still and you don't, we're stuck there."

Gajeel saw her walk off with Jet and Droy. He took the seat where Levy had been and sighed.

Mira giggled. "Ara, ara, don't worry, you'll get her back."

He placed his elbow on the counter, no longer slouching in his seat. "You think so?"

"Good luck Gajeel!" Lisanna told him as he walked out. She then turned to Mira. "Do you have anything planned Mira-nee?"

"At the moment nothing," She confessed with a small sigh.

* * *

**-With Natsu and Happy-**

Natsu and Happy had just finished getting their reward for a job well done. They were walking towards the train station which was a little while along the way.

"Natsu," Happy whined to his partner as they continued walking, "Can't we stop to get something to eat before we leave?"

"Weren't you the one who said you wanted to leave?"

"I change my mind," The blue cat told him.

Natsu shook his head, but then complied when he heard his stomach growl.

The two walked into a restaurant and sat down. They then got a table's worth of food and began chowing down.

Once Natsu was done, he patted his full stomach and looked around. "Hey Happy, isn't this the restaurant that Lucy brought us to the first time we met?"

Happy observed the place. "Aye! You're right! She paid for all the food we ate that day too, while we did nothing in return."

"Yea…let's start walking to the train station."

As they walked towards the station, Happy saw that Natsu still had his serious face and decided to take the opportunity to say something he had been thinking about for a while. "Natsu?"

"What is it Happy?"

The blue exceed then responded with a question. "Why don't we start looking for Lushii instead of waiting for her to come back on her own?"

Natsu thought about it, and wished he had thought about doing this sooner. "You're right…She's probably lost or something!"

Happy agreed with him instantly, "Aye! She has no sense of direction!"

Natsu scratched his head. "Where should we start looking for her?"

"I don't know, if you were Lushii, where would you be?"

"Hmm…" Natsu closed his eyes as he began to think, while in deep thought, he forgot that he was still walking and therefore collided with someone. He felt a girl's warm body pressed against his as his back was on the cold stone floor. The girl's body, as well as her scent, felt so familiar.

"Kya! What are you doing!?" The girl shrieked as she felt Natsu placing his hands on her body. She quickly got up and shoved him away from her.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked as he flew to his partner who was now on the ground. He was about to ask his Natsu once more if something was wrong until he saw the person in front of him.

Natsu's eyes widened as well as he stared at the blond girl that was on the floor, only a couple of meters away from him. "No way…Lucy!?"

* * *

**Hi! Just like I said, here's the sequel to The Unbreakable Bonds, I'm glad I got a chance to post it up. I hope you guys enjoy, thank you for the read.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy!?" Natsu said again.

The blond girl was on the floor, dusting herself off. She had on a white cardigan over her blue shirt and a black skirt, she also wore some plain black shoes; her hair was loose. She suddenly stood up and walked over to Natsu. She held out her left hand. "Are you okay?"

He took her hand as he look straight into her brown orbs and that's when he pulled her into an embrace.

Happy sniggered in the background as he watched the two.

"W-what are you doing!?" The girl tried to pull away from him, which only made Natsu tighten his grip.

He finally released her. "Lucy…"

She scooted as far away from him as possible. "W-who are you?"

Natsu walked over to her. "Don't you remember me Lucy?"

The girl hid behind one of the nearby buildings. "Are you an idiot!?" She called out to him. "Who hugs random strangers on the street!?'

Natsu looked at her in confusion. "But Lucy—"

"My name isn't Lucy!"

Natsu turned to Happy, who had stopped sniggering and was now trying to grab his attention. "I don't think that's Lushii after all…"

"Huh? Of course it's Lucy! She looks, feels, and smells the same, right—" He turned to look at the girl when he realized that she was walking away. He grabbed her by the wrist, "Hey!"

"L-let go!"

"But Lucy…Fairy Tail's waiting for your return…"

"My name isn't Lucy!" She then looked at him with slight confusion, "And why would Fairy Tail be waiting for me? I have no magic!"

That's when Natsu let her go. "What?"

"I don't have any magic!"

Happy looked up at the two and then looked closely at the girl's right hand, there was a bandage on it. He tugged on her leg to catch her attention.

The girl looked down at Happy. "Huh?"

"Did something happen to your hand?" Happy asked.

The girl crouched down to show him her hand. "It's nothing serious. It's just, I have to keep it on, or my hand will be in a lot of pain. It's a magic bandage, so as long as I have it on, I should be okay," She smiled at the exceed.

Happy then got teary eyed. "Wahh!"

"Ah, is something wrong!?" She asked with concern as the small cat began to cry.

Natsu stepped in. "You even smile like her…"

She hit her hand with her fist lightly as a way of realizing what was wrong. "I see now. I remind you of this Lucy girl right? That's why you suddenly hugged me!" She then laughed nervously, "Sorry for the confusion."

Happy stopped crying and saw Natsu frowning. "If you're not Lucy, then who are you?"

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Dawn," She gave them a small wave, "Nice to meet you um…"

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy," Natsu told her bluntly.

"Are you looking for your friend?" She asked them both.

"She's been gone for a long time," Happy told her.

"I-I'm sorry. I probably made you two get your hopes up. Does she really look like me?" Dawn asked with curiosity that there was someone who looked exactly like her.

"In every way," Natsu and Happy sulked.

"H-hey! Don't get upset!" She told them. "I know, what if I help you look for her? I probably can't do much with no magic and all, but since I look like her, we can ask people if they've seen someone that looks like me."

Natsu looked at her. "That would make looking for Lucy easier…" He then gave it some thought, "Okay, you can help, right Happy?"

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Then we're friends right?" Dawn asked them both.

Natsu's eyes widened as he replied. "Sure."

"That's great! I don't have any friends you know? I usually don't go out much, but I'm glad I did today," She smiled at them.

Natsu turned the other direction. "So where do you live? We'll come pick you up tomorrow so we can start looking."

Dawn shook her head and made an X with her hands. "I'll go to Fairy Tail and meet you there," She told them.

"You will?"

She nodded. "I always wanted to go to a mage guild! It will be fun!"

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"You won't get lost?" Happy asked.

Though Dawn didn't go out much, she really wanted to go on her own journey, even if it's only temporary. "Don't worry, I'll meet you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Okay…"

Just like that, Dawn waved them good-bye and walked away.

"She really looks a lot like her…" Happy told Natsu.

Natsu smiled, "She is her."

Happy widened his eyes in shock. "Then why are you letting her help us look for Lushii!?"

"Duh, it was a lie. I'm already sure she's Lucy."

"Then what's the point?" Happy asked his idiot partner.

"Somehow, she forgot about us, I just want to help her remember," He said in a serious tone. "You know that it's her too right?"

Happy thought back to Dawn's smile, as well as the bandage over her hand. "Aye…I think it is Lushii."

"Great, now let's go tell the guild!"

* * *

**-With Dawn-**

Dawn had just entered a tiny house. She took off her cardigan and placed it on the coat rack. She went towards the sofa and took a seat.

"Dawn-chan?"

An old woman and an old man came from one of the doorways. "Home so soon?" The old woman asked as she and her husband took a seat beside her.

Dawn nodded.

"I was worried! You took longer than I thought you would," The old woman gave her a hug.

"Did you meet any interesting people?" The old man asked.

Dawn nodded. "Sorry Obaasan," She said as she looked at the old woman. She then turned to the old man. "Yes Ojiisan. I ran into a boy and his cat."

"What were their names?" Ojiisan asked with curiosity.

"Eh? Their names were Natsu and Happy, they're from Fairy Tail, the famous mage guild I told you about." With that said, they witnessed Dawn's smiling face. "They were really nice," She then made a slight pout, "Though they confused me for someone else."

Obaasan gave a small laugh at the girl's reaction. "Who did they confuse you for?"

"For their friend Lucy." Dawn held her hands close to her heart, "For some strange reason, I felt happy being near them, even if they did mistake me for her." She looked at the two, "Which is why I wanted to tell you that I'm going to go help them look for their friend."

Both of them gave her a hug, a hug that felt as if Dawn was their daughter and Obaasan and Ojiisan were her parents. "We knew this day would come," Obaasan told her.

"Eh?"

Ojiisan tried to clear things up for the confused girl by saying, "A day when you would leave on your own journey."

"Y-you don't have to worry. I won't be gone for a long time," Dawn told them.

Obaasan got up. "I will go prepare your backpack with your things."

Dawn was about to get up, only to be stopped by Ojiisan. She sat right back down as he began to speak. "Since me and Obaasan found you that one day, we have always treated you like you were a part of our family. Like a granddaughter, no like a daughter, we love you very much."

"Ojiisan…" Dawn began.

"We don't know why you were so injured that day, but as the sun began to rise, we saw how it made you shine so brightly Dawn-chan," He smiled at her.

Dawn was about to add something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Obaasan intervened. "We knew from that moment that you were special," She handed Dawn her bag. "Now, you want to get going. The last train leaves in half an hour."

"But I will come back! Though I don't remember anything about my past, I know that both of you have took good care of me for almost two years," Dawn bowed, "Thank you so much! I love you both."

The old man and woman smiled as they lead her out the door. They then told her that they wanted to stay with her for a little bit longer, so they walked her to the station. Once they were there, they said their farewells.

"Now remember Dawn-chan, the doctor said that your hand was still in a terrible condition and you can't take off the bandage for any reason, okay?" Obaasan said.

Dawn nodded. "Okay."

"Don't forget to visit," Ojiisan told her.

Dawn smiled at the two people who took her in at her time of need, the time when she was hurt the most. She wiped the tears falling from her face. "Yes! See you and again, thank you!"

* * *

**-At the Guild-**

Natsu slammed the doors of the guild open, causing everyone to turn and look his way. He walked inside with a big grin on his face, Happy following in after him.

"What's with that stupid look flame brain?" Gray asked him.

Natsu was a bit surprised, it's been a long time since he and Gray had a fight, however, this didn't last due to Natsu's habit. "Shut up ice bastard! I have something I need to say."

"What is it Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

Natsu smiled. "I found Lucy."

"EH!?" The whole guild went as he made this announcement. They looked at each other in astonishment, somehow this was all too sudden. They had just agreed to move forward for crying out loud!

"Happy, is he serious?" Lisanna asked.

"Aye! We saw Lushii!"

Erza grabbed Natsu from his shirt. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I talked to her."

"Are you sure it was her flame brain and not your imagination going nuts?" Gray asked him, unwilling to believe Natsu's words.

"Shut up ice breath! I know who I saw, and I'm telling you it's Lucy!" He said with such certainty that made Levy and a few other people start cracking a smile.

Levy now wore a full smile. "What did Lu-chan say?"

"She said that her name isn't Lucy and that she doesn't have any magic," He bluntly replied to the solid script mage.

"Are you stupid!?" Natsu heard some of the members yell out simultaneously.

"What? She just doesn't remember who she is, right Happy?"

"Aye!"

"You're pulling our leg Natsu," Erza said with furry at her guild mate's stupidity.

"What? No I'm not. My hands are right here," He said.

"It's an expression dumbass!"

"Shut up Gray!" He then sighed, and in a low voice said, "Why don't you guys believe me?"

His guild mates looked at him with even more disbelief. A part of them wanted to believe Natsu, his expression was, at the moment, so sincere, as if he truly believes with all the fibers in his body that he saw Lucy, however, knowing that he was an idiot often, they didn't want to. Besides, they couldn't ignore the fact that earlier today, they had decided together as a guild to move forward.

"No," Natsu told them as he heard of their earlier discussion, "I promised Lucy I'd never forget her. Just wait till tomorrow. You'll definitely believe me then when she comes here."

With that, Natsu walked out the guild. Happy said his good-byes to them and followed Natsu out the very doors they had come in through.

* * *

**I'm really happy with everyone's response to my story :) Thanks for the read!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn got off the train, heading straight out the station. She had a good guess as to which direction would lead her to Fairy Tail, however, she did stop a couple of times to ask for assurance. Each time she would ask, the people would give her strange looks, making her more and more reluctant to ask. A while later, she arrived. She saw Natsu waiting outside the guild doors, apparently in deep thought, for he didn't seem to notice Dawn's presence at the current moment. "Hi," She smiled at him.

"Lu—" He stopped himself mid-way, rubbing the back of his head in the process. "Let's go inside."

Giving him an odd look, Dawn followed him inside the guild. Once she was inside, her eyes widened with delight and amazement. "This is a mage guild…" Dawn continued to look around the guild, taking note of the interaction between the guild mates. They all looked like they were having fun; the liveliness atmosphere was evident.

Natsu eyed her. "Do you like it already?"

"Y-yes." Dawn continued looking at the guild. The more she saw the people, the more she had the urge to interact with them. She got a strange feeling inside her chest; she felt like she wanted to befriend these people and talk with them, sit with them, be with them.

"You can go say hi if you want."

She blushed a little. "Eh? I can?"

He gave her a small push forward. "Go for it."

Dawn minded Natsu's words and went to say hello. She decided to first walk up to a table where Levy was reading a book with much interest. "Is it interesting?" Dawn asked her.

"Yes. I just got to the part where—" Levy looked up and her eyes widened.

The blond girl placed her hands up in defense. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your reading…it's just…"

"Ah! It's okay!"

"I saw that book in the library in Hargeon and—" Dawn was interrupted by Levy this time. The solid script mage had jumped out of her seat and gave the blond a big hug. "I-is everything okay?" Dawn asked with slight confusion.

The words Natsu had said yesterday echoed in Levy's head; she wanted to cry. This girl in front of her, now she was also sure that it was Lucy. She couldn't control the overflowing feelings as her best friend stood in front of her. "Lu-chan!"

Levy's sudden outburst got the attention of the rest of the guild. The liveliness ceased as the whole guild got quiet. "Lucy!?" They exclaimed in pure harmony.

Dawn rubbed her arm as she gave the guild an apologetic smile. "Sorry… I'm not her…" Dawn then felt a pat on her back. As she looked up, she saw Erza smiling at her.

"There's no need to apologize."

"R-right sorry—" Dawn quickly covered her mouth.

Levy giggled at her action. "Sorry, for the weirdness," She held out her hand, "My name is Levy, what's yours?"

"Dawn," She replied as she accepted her hand.

"Is it okay if I call you Da-chan?"

Dawn smiled, "Sure and I'll call you Levy-chan!"

At that very moment, the guild knew what Natsu had said yesterday was absolute. However, they were still hesitant to approach the blond.

"Now really," Erza said as she looked at her dumbfounded guild mates. She turned to Dawn. "I'm Erza, now sit."

Dawn's body automatically listened, she didn't know why, but she felt the need to listen to the scarlet head woman…or else.

It was then when Dawn was approached by Mira. "I'm Mirajane," She said smiling at her.

"Mira…"

Mira quickly embraced her. "Yes! You can call me that!"

The rest of the Fairy Tail guild, soon began to crowd around her. They began trying to interact with her. An uncomfortable look appeared on Dawn's face due to the uttermost attention she was now receiving.

Natsu, who had been standing there watching, saw the slight uncomfortable look on Dawn's face. "Hey!" Natsu said dragging her away from his guild mates.

"Wait Natsu! What do you think you're doing!?" His guild mates told him as he ran off with Dawn outside.

Natsu let go of Dawn's wrist. "Sorry… They're crazy."

Dawn giggled, "It's okay. They were really friendly!"

Natsu gave her a small grin, "You know—"

"Natsu! Run!" Happy came out of the guild, with Erza and some of the other members trying to run after him. "Everyone is coming after you!"

Natsu grabbed Dawn's wrist again. "Come with me!"

For a second, Dawn felt a slight tug in her heart. As she continued to follow Natsu, specs of a familiar feeling began floating in the evening air.

* * *

**-At Natsu's House-**

Subconsciously, Natsu had brought Dawn to his house. He mentally slapped himself. "Crap. I wasn't supposed to bring her here…"

"It's such a mess!" Dawn said as she looked around at the limited amount of room to walk freely. Most of the furniture was covered with some sort of object, like dishes and clothes, except for one small stool. On top of the stool was a small red box with a white ribbon on it. Before she could say anything on the thing that had caught her eye, Happy came flying through the door.

"Waah! Erza's scary!"

"Did they give up already?" Natsu asked.

"Aye. It is late after all." Happy then looked at Dawn. "Are you going to sleepover?"

"I don't want to be a bother," She explained as she headed towards the door, "I'll look for a hotel or something."

"No!" Natsu told her as he pushed away from the exit. "You can sleep in the couch."

"But—"

Natsu began moving all the items that were on the couch to some pile across the room. "It's more comfortable than it looks," He said in an effort to persuade her.

Dawn shook her head, "It's fine really. We're going to see each other tomorrow anyways."

"If I give you this fish, will you stay with us?" Happy asked as he held up the fish to Dawn.

Dawn patted the small cat on the head and sighed. "Fine, but only for one night."

"Hooray!" They cheered.

"…Hey, what's that?" Dawn pointed to the wall that was covered in all the missions Natsu and Happy had taken.

"Oh, those are all the missions we took."

Dawn took a closer look at one of the requests that caught her eyes. "The quest I performed with Lucy for the first time…"

Happy sat down on probably the only clean side of the floor. "Aye! We tricked her into coming with us."

Dawn frown, leading Natsu to laugh as he also took a seat on the floor. "She was a real weirdo," He said while smiling.

Dawn took a seat next to Natsu and Happy, not really minding the mess as much as before. "Hey, how did you meet?"

"Meet who?" Natsu asked Dawn.

"Lucy. How did you meet her?"

"In Hargeon."

"In Hargeon?" She questioned with disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"She was under some type of spell when me and Happy came to check if Igneel was there, but it turned out to be some fake."

"He went by the name of Salamander when we first met him. His real name was Bora the Prominence," Happy finished.

Dawn placed a hand on her chin. "Hmm…Bora…somehow I feel like I've heard that name more than once…"

Natsu's ears perked up, he then got closer to the blond girl. "You do!?"

Dawn backed up a little. "Well it sounds familiar anyways."

Happy then started to curl up next to Dawn.

"Happy?" She questioned. However, she got no response, for the blue cat was already fast asleep next to her whispering something about Carla and fish.

Natsu only stared at Dawn, making her feel slightly uneasy. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but Dawn with a blushing face, looked away. "Um, is something wrong?"

Natsu shook his head.

Dawn got up and placed Happy down on the couch carefully, after, she sat back down. "So do you have any idea where to start looking for Lucy?"

"No," He replied as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I have no clue where to begin looking."

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

Natsu thought back to that time when he saw the bright light and how he rushed over to the guild as quickly as he possibly could. He remembered watching her disappear in front of him as he tried to reach out to her.

Dawn saw the pained look on Natsu's face. She lightly placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder as a way of reassuring him that he wasn't alone and that she would do anything she could to bring Lucy back to him. "Natsu…" She began.

Natsu placed his hand on top of the hand Dawn had placed on his shoulder. He noticed it was the hand with the weird looking bandage. Was she left with a scar from that time he was unable to reach her? He felt a pang of guilt and therefore took her hand off his shoulder as carefully as he could and then placed it into his own before softly letting go.

"Eh?"

"Good night," He told her as he walked out of the house.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

Dawn woke up on the couch with a light pink blanket over her. She yawned as an effort to stay awake rather than going back to sleep.

"Morning!"

Dawn rubbed her eyes. "Morning Natsu and Happy."

"How did you sleep?" Happy asked her.

"I slept okay." She then turned to look at Natsu, "Where did you go last night?"

"I went to get you this!" He shoved a large paper bag onto her. With slight hesitation, Dawn opened the bag. Inside, she found a whole group of old envelopes.

"Eh?" She looked astonished by what she was just given. Some of the letters looked newer than others, but they all looked for the most part, untouched. "What are all of these letters Natsu?"

"You—Lucy wrote them to her mom over the years."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Why would you bring them to me?"

Natsu looked away. In his mind last night he had thought he needed to go away for a while, and ended up where he always did, at Lucy's home. It was at that moment, while at her apartment, that he began to think. Lucy really didn't remember anything and he…he wanted her to. He wanted Lucy to drop the whole 'Dawn' thing and remember as soon as possible who she really is so that he could finally do what he wanted to do for so long now, apologize. Out of frustration, he banged his head on the wall, causing the small storage that was hanging on the left to open. Letter's fell to the ground, giving Natsu an idea that just might work in his mind.

Before looking back at her, Natsu shrugged. "I thought they could be useful."

"Um is it really okay for me to be reading her private letters?" She asked them both.

"Lushii wouldn't mind," Happy replied to her.

"I would!"

Natsu and Happy stared at her in bewilderment, making Dawn tilt her head in confusion before realizing the misinterpretation she had just given. "N-no! Eh that's not what I meant…I mean…Y-you said that Lucy wouldn't mind but me, if I was writing letters, I think I would've minded if someone read them without my permission…" She lowered her head a little and clutched on her hands on her knees to try and maintain her composure.

Natsu simply laughed at her antics. "Just read them you weirdo," He told her.

"I'm not weird!" She said to defend herself.

"Aye!"

"See even Happy agrees with me," Dawn told the pink headed guy.

Happy shook his head. "I mean, aye! You are a weird!"

"No fair," She pouted as she opened one of the envelopes, "It's two against one…"

The three of them began laughing.

Dawn started reading the letters one by one; some of them she read aloud, while others, well she couldn't bring herself to. As she, Natsu, and Happy sat there with a pile of letters encircling them in the only clean area left in the house, that air of familiarity surrounded the blond girl yet again.

* * *

**Hello ^-^ I'm so so sorry for the long wait! There was alot going on for the last couple of months of school and I could hardly find the time to even think about updating, but now it's finally over! Anyhow, expect more frequent updates from now on :D I'm really happy with all the positive reviews I've been receiving for this story and I thank you all so so much for that and it's for that reason that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well (2,000+ words!). Again, thanks so much for the read! **


End file.
